


[REWRITTEN] Attack of the 50 ft Suneo

by WerewolfMonkey



Category: Doraemon (Manga), ドラえもん | Doraemon (Anime 2005)
Genre: Gen, Growth, Kaiju, Monster Transformation, Muscle Growth, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolfMonkey/pseuds/WerewolfMonkey
Summary: Suneo Honekawa steals a gadget called Kaijuice from Doraemon. After he drinks it all, he transforms into a vicious, 50ft fox kaiju. Nobita and Doraemon must fight to return their friend back to normal.This fic is a completely rewritten version of an older fic I made.





	[REWRITTEN] Attack of the 50 ft Suneo

“Doraemon!!”  
Poor Nobita Nobi was in tears, running up the stairs in his house as fast as he could. The reason for his sadness was simple, as local bully Takeshi Gouda, known to the other kids simply as Gian, had beaten him up just for standing in his way. Naturally, Nobita immediately went to seek out Doraemon.  
“Doraemon! I need your help!” cried Nobi, as he slid open the door to his bedroom. Entering the room, he soon noticed that Doraemon wasn't there at all.  
“Oh, he's not here” Nobi searched his room in case the robot cat was hiding somewhere.  
“Maybe he went to check on Sewashi?” Nobi opened his desk drawer and was greeted to some contraption in a swirling sea of time and space.  
If the time machine is here, then that means Doraemon is still around, Nobi thought to himself. Closing the drawer, he caught sight of some sort of bottle on top of his desk. It looked somewhat familiar.  
“Hey, this looks like gro-quick powder” Nobita said as he picked it up. “I guess this will do” and with that, he left his room and his house to apply the powder.

As Nobita walked towards an empty lot, he was suddenly startled by a voice behind him.  
“Where do you think you're going with that!?”  
Turning around, Nobi saw that Doraemon was behind him, a stern look on his round face.  
“Oh, uh. I was just gonna use the gro-quick powder to get back at Gian” Nobi explained.  
“That's not gro-quick powder Nobi!” Doraemon yelled. “You can't just go around taking gadgets from the future without my permission!”  
Looking at the bottle, Nobi noticed that Doraemon was right about it not being the gro-quick powder. For starters, the lid had no tiny holes in it. It looked more like a medicine bottle. The label was also different. Gro-quick powder had a silhouette of a man on it. This one didn't. Instead it had an image of some Godzilla like creature.  
“What is it then?” asked Nobita  
“It’s called Kaijuice and it turns you into a kaiju!” Doraemon exclaimed. “It was supposed to be a novelty item like the moonbeam torch is. But they recently recalled it because taking too much of it has disastrous effects. Now give it back!”  
“What happens if you take too much?” asked Nobi.  
“It-” Doraemon was soon stopped by a shrill voice calling his name.  
“Hey! Doraemon!”  
Suneo.  
Suneo Honekawa, one of Nobita's 'friends', looked downright miserable. His hair was slightly ruffled and he looked like he took a beating.  
“Let me guess. Gian?”  
“Yep.”  
“He beat you up too?”  
“I don't know what's wrong with him.” said Suneo. “He looked like he was in a bad mood.”  
Nobita looked guilty. Gian's bad mood was his fault. He got in his way.  
“Anyway, Doraemon. How about you give me the gro-quick powder?” Suneo asked, grinning.  
“I haven't got it! You wasted it all that one time and I never got another one”  
“Don't lie to me! I see it right there!” said Suneo, pointing at the bottle.  
“That's not gro-quick pow-”  
Too late. Suneo had swiftly snatched it off Nobita and was making a run for it.  
“Hurry Nobi! We have to stop him!”  
Without further ado, both Nobita and Doraemon gave chase after Suneo.

Suneo continued to run, hoping to find a good place to use what he thought was the gro-quick powder. Skidding to a halt, he found an empty lot, the perfect place. Snickering, he attempted to shake the bottle but nothing came out.  
“Hey, what gives?” he groaned.  
“Don't use that!”  
Both Doraemon and Nobita had caught up with Suneo.  
“Oh give it a rest you two! I'm using this powder to get back at Gian and I don't want you guys to stop me from doing so!” Suneo snapped, as he went back to trying to shake the bottle on his head.  
“Doraemon, he doesn't know!” Nobita yelled.  
“Know what!?” said Suneo.  
“That it's not powder!”  
“Nobi!” said Doraemon. “Don't tell him! If he drinks it, who knows what will happen!” Doraemon quickly brought his hands to his mouth.  
Suneo's face lit up.  
“Oh! It's a new variant!” he said gleefully, as he unscrewed the lid.  
“Don't!” said Doraemon. But it was too late. Suneo had already guzzled down every last drop of the concoction.  
“Euch! It tastes like cold medicine!” he sputtered.  
“Spit it out!” screamed Doraemon. Sadly, spitting it out was not an option as the liquid had gone down Suneo's throat pretty quickly.  
Suneo frowned as he realised he wasn't growing. In fact, nothing was happening to him. He was still the same.  
“Maybe it's defective,” said Doraemon, sighing with relief.  
“You tricked me!” cried Suneo. “You gave me medicine!”  
“I didn't give you anything!” snapped Doraemon, “You took it from Nobi!”  
“Uh guys, I don't think it's defective...” said Nobita, who was pointing at Suneo.

Feeling a pain in his eyebrow area, Suneo reached up to feel and froze rigid when he realised his brows were trying to push themselves out, the bone trying to escape. He groaned in pain as they throbbed and pulsed outwards, turning into bony crests above his eyes. Small, sharp horns ripped out of his skin along their length, dark grey in colour.  
Pulling his hand down, he noticed small traces of blood from when the horns came out. Letting out a loud shriek, he started to freak out.  
“What did you do to me!?” he cried.  
“I warned you, but you didn't listen.” chided Doraemon, “Stay here! I'll go and see if they made an antidote in the future.”  
Doraemon left the scene, with Nobita not far behind, leaving Suneo all by himself.  
“I hope this doesn't get worse,” he muttered to himself, setting himself down on a nearby pipe.  
As he sat there, he wondered how his gradual transformation into a monster would end up. Thinking about it filled him with dread, the thought of his whole body going through pain as it twisted and morphed into something beastly sending a shiver up his spine.  
Deciding to touch his eyebrow spikes to see if they were still there, he saw a strange sight.  
His right arm, more specifically his forearm, started to spasm, as if something was inside and trying to escape. Within seconds, the muscle inside inflated, as if someone inserted an air pump into it. Stretch marks appeared on his arm as his skin stretched alongside it. His forearm, from his elbow to his wrist, now looked like some twisted skin balloon. He was so fixated on it, that he didn't notice a heavy feeling in his other arm, this time, all throughout its entirety, as muscle bulged, bones cracking, as it grew bigger and bigger. The sheer weight from it caused Suneo to tip over on his side, landing on his arm which barely hurt.

Trying to get up was difficult, as his arm was weighing him down. It was just too heavy and muscular to move. Using his lighter arm, he slowly dragged himself over to the pipe he was sitting on. With great difficulty, he hoisted his left arm up, surprised at how large it was compared to himself.  
“Please hurry guys,” he thought, “I don't wanna be a giant monster!”  
As a toothache formed in his mouth, the teeth in the front of his lower jaw started to sharpen themselves, while his jaw jutted out a little bit, giving him a slight underbite. As his teeth grew, their enamel cracked and reformed, creating horrible crunching noises. His canines especially grew longer and pointed, reaching past his nose to the point where Suneo could see them grow. He now had large, formidable fangs poking out of his mouth. They were so sharp, that touching their points drew blood on his hand.  
His hand...  
To his shock, his right hand started to grow, fingers first. Popping and cracking, they grew longer, and thicker, like his left arm before. Flesh inside bloated visible against his skin, the rest of his hand following suit. The entire thing kept growing, skin stretching again in order to prevent the flesh from breaking out. Throbbing, his hand was so big now, it was weighing his arm down, just as heavy as his left. A quick jolt through his right arm made him lift it up, as more muscle inflated and bulged against stretching skin. Before it could grow bigger than his other arm, that one continued to grow, his bicep pumping up so much, it was larger than his own head. Muscle erupted throughout the arm, forcing it to grow longer still. The sleeves of his shirt had burst open around his bicep, unable to bear the brunt of its growth. Joining its brother, his left hand grew wider and thicker.

Now with large, impressive arms that could put even a bodybuilder to shame, the transformation stopped for a few minutes before starting back up again in his chest. Feeling tight, his pectoral muscles pressed against his skin, growing so much, one of the buttons on his shirt popped off, revealing a bulging mass underneath. Growing more, the rest of his buttons flew off, his shirt now in half. Swallowing his neck, his chest was still growing outwards, and then upwards as his height increased. Unable to bear his weight, his legs buckled, threatening to give way under all his added weight. He stumbled around, trying to keep his balance. Falling back, he hit himself on the pipe, before his back started to push himself away from it. His torso now was growing outwards, so much so that his large arms appeared to be smaller than they actually were. Both of them pumped up together, to keep up with his growing body. Flexing, his shirt tore off completely, leaving him topless. Normally he would be happy to be so big, so powerful, but since it hurt so much, he had second thoughts.

Suneo's still normal sized head stood upon a mass of muscle and flesh, his neck barely visible. His legs started growing longer, but not thicker, stretching out so that he could see them past his giant torso. Feeling warmth in his feet, he heard a ripping noise, as his sneakers were starting to burst open.  
“Ack no!” he cried. “Those are my best sneakers!”  
He tried to sit up to take them off but his torso was in the way. All he could do was watch in horror as his shoes finally gave up their fight, revealing his feet. They had outgrown both his shoes and his legs, and were still growing. But something felt off. For starters, his toes started to arch, growing thicker. Two of them combined together, the skin breaking, revealing flesh, which started to meld together. Inside, his bones met each other and rubbed, cracking as they fused. As they combined, new skin grew over, his nails melted into one. Speaking of which, his toenails thickened, growing longer and sharper. They moved to the tips of his toes, sheaths forming around their base. Flexing, he found out he could retract them, albeit not fully, as the ends still poked out. The structure of bone inside shifted, changing, forcing his feet to grow longer, the balls seemingly repelled by his heels. He could feel something inside pushing out. He couldn't see what it was, but he knew. Since his feet were now paws, it could only be pads forming. And so it was. On top of the inflating flesh, his skin darkened in colour, turning black. Any moisture evaporated into thin air as the texture turned rough. His pads were so thick, so plump, that if he planted his foot on the ground, it would feel soft.

Bending his legs, he touched the ground with his new paws and hoisted himself up. He stumbled for a few seconds, but soon got used to supporting all his newfound weight. His legs were still too thin, feeling like they would snap in half anytime soon. Making up for this, they started a growth not too different from his arms. Both legs pulsed as their own muscle pressed against his flesh, the bones inside breaking and fixing themselves as they thickened, becoming so thick, they might as well be tree trunks. With even more sickening crunches, his paws grew again, the pads continuing to plump up to further support him. Within a matter of seconds, Suneo went from being the size of a persimmon tree, to being the size of a three story building. He tried to look at this in a positive way. Maybe he could use his newfound strength to get back at Gian and every other kid who was mean to him. He tried to imagine himself intimidating his former oppressors and crushing cars and fences under his massive paws. For a few minutes, this seemed to be working, as he temporarily didn't feel pain, his serotonin levels acting like a painkiller. He soon snapped back to reality as he realised that while he may be big and powerful enough to scare those who tormented him, there was no way he could go back home like this. He wouldn't be able to fit inside his house at all without risking the foundations crumbling. His growth spurt soon stopped, as his body focused on other changes.

Pressure was building up in the middle of his back. Something sharp started poking out, before ripping out. All along the rest of his spine, more things erupted out. Reaching back, Suneo felt that he had grown a line of spikes all the way down his back. As another pressure built, this time located near his butt crack, another something snaked its way out, vertebrae lengthening, skin stretching. Nerves and muscle at the base sprung to life, as this new appendage finished growing. A long, rope-like tail was sticking out of his behind, swishing in the wind. Something about it seemed incomplete, but he didn't focus on it much as he felt a pain in his fingers again.  
His fingernails, which were still blunt, decided to finally grow. Turning white, they grew out, sharpening much like his toenails did earlier. Unlike his toenails, however, they stayed in the same position and didn't thicken or grow sheaths.

Suneo's growth spurt started back up again, more of his muscles inflating. He tensed, trying to fight against his metamorphosis but to no avail. The harder he fought, the more it all hurt. Suneo started to try and scratch himself hard, dragging his claws through his flesh to focus the pain elsewhere, which worked for a few seconds, before he quickly grew numb to the pain caused by his scratches. He started to grimace this time, trying to grin and bear it, as his height and width continued to expand in all directions, his stomach starting to feel odd. Seeing as his other muscles were groaning and swelling, he expected the same to happen to his stomach muscles too. It started to push out all right, but expectation did not meet reality as his tummy was growing round and squishy, much to his shock and horror. With a quick pop, his stomach popped out rather suddenly, jiggling as it hung over his legs. Instead of rock hard abs like he was expecting, he had grown a rather large and round pot belly. Suneo wasn't too happy that he had suddenly gained weight in an area, as opposed to it growing more lean and strong. In a panic, he cupped his oversized stomach in his huge hands and tried to push it back in but no matter how much he tried, it ballooned out of his grasp, becoming even larger. Realising that touching it only makes it worse, he gave up trying to reverse his transformation as he continued growing.

Soon enough, he was now nearly the size of a five story building, the growth soon stopping for the final time. On top of his giant paws, tree trunk legs, round belly and bulging torso, his head and neck were still the same size as they were before the transformation started. From below, it looked like he had no head at all.  
With a swift crack, Suneo's neck grew longer like that of a snake, thickening so that it was no longer swallowed up by his gargantuan muscles. At long last, his head was catching up with the growth. He was not prepared for how painful it would be however. As his head grew, his skull fractured in several places, before fixing itself and fracturing further. Beside himself, Suneo started to cry and scream before being silenced by his own tongue which had decided to grow faster than his head. Most of his mouth was occupied by his giant tongue, rendering him unable to cry and call for help. Once his head caught up with it, he continued to scream in pain, every inch of his head hurting. After a few more seconds of fast growth, his head and neck were now even with the rest of his body, proportionally sized. Head growth stopping for a while, Suneo's paws started to feel ticklish as orange hairs poked out of his skin and started to spread everywhere. His body was soon covered in a pelt of orange fur, leaving only his underside bare. Skin on his underside broke up, becoming more rough and turning a light, creamy orange colour as smooth scales formed all over. All along his rope-like tail, incredibly thick fur grew out, orange up until the tip, where the fur was a more creamy white colour instead. His tail now resembled that of a fox, an animal that Suneo was often compared to by his friends, no thanks to his pointy face.

On the back of his shoulders, a new growth started to occur, much like his eyebrows before. Poking out of the skin before ripping out were four long and sharp spikes, two on each shoulder. Underneath his ears, small horns grew out, drawing blood as they ripped through his flesh. They were dark grey, much like the ones sticking out of his eyebrows. Cracking, the rest of his teeth grew sharper, two being longer than the others. Like before, Suneo's lower jaw started to jut out further, soon joined by his upper jaw. Nose growing out, turning black and moist as his nostrils flared slightly, both that and his upper jaw fused together, becoming a fox like snout. Gum line lengthening to fit with his newly stretched out mouth, new sharp teeth popped out, the metallic taste of blood splashing on to his tongue.  
Feeling like someone was pulling on them, Suneo's ears grew longer, the tips pointing as they started to migrate upwards. For a few seconds, the world was silent as his hearing organs shifted, with great pain like an earache, before reaching the new location of his ears. Concaving in, short orange fur grew on them, the insides growing thicker white fur, to protect the insides from danger. The thinner orange fur was spreading all over Suneo's malformed face, thicker on his cheeks than they were on his snout.  
Even though he was no longer in pain, he kept trying to call out for help, as his mind was now starting to alter. He tried to fight it by thinking about other things but the thought of him becoming a feral beast was slowly overpowering him. His vocal chords, which had remained unchanged, started to shift themselves, lowering his voice and making it more raspy, more aggressive. Losing his sanity and humanity, his calls for help soon turned into roars and grunts. As his eyes started to turn bright red, his pupils became smaller and deranged. Soon enough, Suneo stopped thinking rationally and humanely and started to act more like a feral beast, like he had ultimately become.

Back at Nobita's house, the desk drawer containing the time machine slid open as both Doraemon and Nobita climbed out.  
“I hope we're not too late,” said Doraemon. “We better hurry and give the cure to Suneo.”  
Nobita didn't say anything, he was too busy staring out the window.  
“Are you listening to me Nobi?” yelled Doraemon.  
Nodding, Nobita pointed out the window and said to Doraemon, “I think we're too late.”  
Rushing to the window, both Doraemon and Nobita saw a horrifying sight.  
A giant, fox like monster was standing in the middle of town, roaring. Standing at 50ft tall, it was a sight to behold. Yet something about it was familiar. Fox-like features and a distinctive hairstyle on it indicated that it was indeed Suneo, and he was mad. He let out a loud roar, with a little bit of sadness behind it, as if his human side was trying to get out.  
“What's the plan now Doraemon? Will the cure still work?”  
“The cure will work but...” Doraemon said, sounding defeated. “It'd be a bit dangerous to go near him now”  
“We'll have to try” said Nobita, with a rare sense of determination.  
Reaching into his 4-D pocket, Doraemon pulled out two helicopter-like gadgets made of bamboo and handed one to Nobita.  
“Let's go get Suneo back,” he said.

Stomping throughout the city, crushing anything beneath his giant paws, Suneo was on a rampage. To make matters worse, he was rampaging in the neighbourhood part, where he and his friends lived. His tail, which was swinging wildly behind him, bought down walls and roofs.  
Stopping, he sniffed the air, in hopes of finding a victim to chew on. Back on the move, he peered into several houses, hoping that at least someone was chilling upstairs. In the deep recesses of his mind, the real Suneo, his human side, was trying to force his way through the animalistic mindset that had taken over but to no real avail. No matter how much begging he did, he couldn't stop his transformed body from terrorising. All he could really do was watch.  
Stopping again, he looked into the upper story of a house familiar to his human side. Inside, Shizuka Minamoto, was too busy doing her homework to notice that a giant monster was chilling outside her home. Even his heavy grunts and growls didn't seem to alert her. Getting up, she was about to leave her room when she noticed that Suneo was looking into her bedroom, a single red eye visible. Screaming in fear, Shizuka was swiftly grabbed by Suneo, who reached one of his hands in.

Both Nobita and Doraemon were rushing as fast as they could to the location where Suneo was sighted.  
“Okay Nobita, we only have four pills so we only have four chances to throw one in his mouth,” said Doraemon, handing two pills of the cure to Nobita.  
“And if we miss?”  
“We can't miss. We have to do this.”

Rearing up, Suneo let out an ear-splitting roar, scaring away nearby birds. As Nobita rushed towards him to throw the pill, he noticed that he was holding Shizuka captive.  
“Let me go!” she demanded. “I have homework I need to do!”  
“Shizuka! Are you okay?” Nobita called out.  
“I'm okay but this monster's kinda holding me captive right now.”  
“That's Suneo!”  
“That thing is Suneo-san!?”

Noticing Nobita, Suneo lunged, mouth open wide. Quickly dodging, Nobita threw one of the pills at him. Unfortunately, he didn't throw it high enough and it bounced off one of his fangs.  
“Oops”  
Narrowing his eyes, Suneo swiped at Nobita and grabbed him, taking care to not squish him, almost as if he subconsciously recognised him as a friend. Now to deal with the other pest.  
Doraemon was hovering over Suneo, waiting for an opportunity to throw a pill in. He seemed to have caught wind of what was happening however and attacked with his tail, swinging it at Doraemon in an attempt to knock him out of the sky. Meanwhile, Nobita was struggling to get one of his hands free.

“No matter what I do, he won't open his mouth!” yelled Doraemon, who narrowly escaped being knocked out of the sky by Suneo's tail.  
“Why can't you use that small-light gadget?” asked Shizuka, who had given up struggling at this point, seeing as Suneo was too busy attacking Doraemon to try and eat her.  
“I haven't got it. Back when Suneo used the gro-quick powder and accidentally destroyed it, I forgot to get a new one. But...” said Doraemon, reaching into this pocket, “I do have this! The air cannon!!”  
Pulling out a grey cylinder thing, Doraemon slid it onto his arm and pointed it at the monster. A blast of concentrated air flew out of the cannon, hitting Suneo in the jaw. Opening his mouth in protest, he quickly closed it as Doraemon threw a pill at him, making it hit him on the lip before falling to the ground. With a deep, throaty chuckle, Suneo tried to headbutt Doraemon this time, who got knocked out by the force, the other pill falling out of his grasp.  
“Damn it, there goes both my chances.”

Back in Suneo's mind, the human side was still trying to fight against the monster he had become, desperate for the cure that would turn his body back to normal and put him at the front of his consciousness again. Tough, red sticky webs representing the monster side of his mind got in his way, trying to push past them was too hard. But he didn't give up. Anything to return back.  
This inner turmoil seemed to be affecting his body, as he kept pausing every so often, shaking his head to set his human side back into the background of his mind. Grunting and growling, taking care to not open his mouth, Suneo was no longer focusing on Doraemon.  
“There's something wrong with Suneo-san!” cried out Shizuka. “He looks like he's in pain!”  
Pausing his attack on the behemoth, Doraemon took a closer look.  
“It looks like he's going through some inner turmoil. Maybe his human side is still in there somehow?”  
Suneo's human side saw this as an opportunity to attempt to hijack the beast inside. The webs were loosening, then going taut again. Pushing, he managed to get through, slowly regaining control. But it was not enough. He needed to get to the very front. Pushing through another web, he realised that he could control whether his body roared or not. Trying his hardest, he managed to do it.  
His body roared for a second, before closing his mouth again.

“Guys!” Doraemon called out, letting loose another blast of air. “Try and make him remember his time back when he was a human!”  
“Hey Suneo! Remember all those times you picked on me?” said Nobita, only for Suneo to growl loudly at him.  
“Nobita, don't agitate him!” chided Shizuka.  
Remembering that Nobita still had one pill left, Doraemon hit Suneo again, making the kaiju angrier.  
“Keep agitating him Nobi!” he cried.  
“Remember all those times you left me out of stuff? Or all those times I had to rely on a gadget to get back at you?”  
Nobita continued to agitate Suneo, every statement hurting him more than the last.  
“All those times Gian picked on you and stole your new games and comics? Remember when we found out you still wet the bed and wear a diaper when you sleep!?”

That last sentence got Suneo so mad, he growled and roared at Nobita, mouth wide open. He bought his hand up, ready to drop Nobi into his gullet. With quick thinking, he threw the pill into Suneo's mouth, who swallowed it.  
Letting out one more roar, Suneo let go of Nobita and Shizuka suddenly as he started to shrink. Nobita quickly took the take-copter out, put it on his head and flew to Shizuka, catching her in mid air.  
Landing on the ground, they turned to see Suneo, who was still shrinking. The spikes in his lower jaw, on his brows, behind his shoulders and on his back were starting to sink back in, the flesh absorbing them. His skin fixed itself where it ripped, scars healing. Nose separating from his jaw, it turned back into its peachy colour, shrinking back into his face, while his mouth regained its original shape.  
Fangs growing blunt, they dulled themselves, shrinking back into regular human teeth, while his head shrunk down. The tips of his ears rounded out, losing their fur and resetting to their original position. The bone in his eyebrows also flattened back into his skull.  
His muscles shrank too, his arms and legs thinning out in proportion, returning back to normal. Losing weight, his pot belly started melting back into his stomach, back to being flat, giving Suneo back his petite, slim figure. Hands shrinking, paws turning back into regular human feet, his claws turned blunt, just like his teeth did. While his body was shrinking and going back to normal, the human part of his mind was quickly overpowering the monstrous instincts, the red webbing melting before being replaced with blue ones. The human side quickly rushed to the front of his mind, controlling himself again.  
The scales that were covering his underside softened up, turning into soft human skin, no longer rough, while his fur and tail receded back into his body. Soon enough, Suneo had returned to normal, albeit completely naked, awake for a few seconds before collapsing to the ground.

When he finally opened his eyes, he found himself back in his bedroom. Trying to sit up, he found out that his entire body ached, like a truck ran him over full speed. Not only that, but he felt feverish to boot. Getting out of bed was not an option. After a few tries, he sat up, and realised he wasn't wearing any clothes.  
“Ugh, what happened?” he groaned.  
“You're awake!”  
“Nobita!?”  
Looking around, he noticed that Doraemon and Shizuka were there too.  
“Why are you guys in my room!?” he yelled.  
“You turned into a giant monster,” said Doraemon. “Remember? You took that formula from Nobi and drank it!”  
“You also kidnapped me too” chimed in Shizuka.  
“I-i did?”  
Wincing in pain, he shrank back into his blanket. He didn't have the strength to talk or move.  
“Doraemon, do you have a gadget that can make me feel better?” he asked.  
Walking to the side of Suneo's bed, Doraemon put a paw on his forehead.  
“Sorry but I don't. Just get plenty of rest and you should feel better by tomorrow” he said, trying his hardest to forget that Suneo had tried to devour him several times. “Come on guys, let's leave him to get some sleep.”  
And with that, Doraemon, Nobita and Shizuka left Suneo's room, leaving him all alone in bed.

“Maybe I should get some sleep then” he said to himself.

Falling back asleep, he was blissfully unaware of all the damages his family would have to pay for thanks to his rampage as a monster.

End


End file.
